Full Moon Blues
"Full Moon Blues" is a planned episode of the second season of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. The episode, set in New Mexico, introduces the character Luna Long and her tragic backstory involving Lyssa. Plot Gwen Tennyson sends the Plumbers' Helpers to the Navajo Nation in northwestern New Mexico to intercept the Initiates (Zach Shiyurei, Sitre, and Jack Shelley), who have been sighted in the area by Gwen's Plumber ally Kai Green. Gwen believes the Initiates are seeking a fourth member, most likely a Loboan, another species from Anur Phaetos. Gwen, Ben, and Max Tennyson encountered a Loboan in the same area thirty years prior, which Gwen believes could be why Zach and the Initiates are there. The Helpers meet Kai, who directs them toward the dormant volcano in the desert where Ben originally fought the Loboan; reaching a cave, the Helpers encounter the Initiates, witnessing Sitre collecting a strange purple mineral, and engage in a battle. Jack accidentally collapses the cave, separating the groups; Max is isolated and finds his way out a different tunnel, where he meets a friendly Loboan reruma named Luna. Meanwhile, Zach and the Initiates travel across the desert in search of Luna. Along the way, Zach talks about the history of Native Americans in the U.S. and their forced assimilation into white culture, comparing the plight of the rerumas to theirs and citing it as an example of "destroy or be destroyed." The Helpers pursue the Initiates and engage in battle, but the Initiates fight back and Zach injures Kai, forcing the Helpers to retreat. Meanwhile, Max befriends Luna, and mentions that there are people after her. Luna tells Max her backstory: she was born to a human mother in Iowa, but when her alien traits manifested, their neighbors became wary and ultimately called the Planetary Freedom Force to intervene. However, Luna was able to hold off the PFF using her newfound powers, but only for the time being. Back at the Navajo village, Lyssa expresses concern about Max's safety out in the night alone, but Betty and Niko assure her that he'll be alright. Disbelieving them, Lyssa sneaks out at night to track Max down. Max and Luna continue across the desert searching for the village, where Max assures Luna they can find help, in spite of her aversion to populated areas. Luna insists that she instead introduce Max to her "friends." At that moment, the Initiates arrive, and Max learns to his shock that Luna is already a member of their team. Lyssa arrives at the same moment to protect Max, horrifying Luna. Luna reveals that the PFF attacked her house a second time under the command of Hunter Cain, who sent Lyssa in to subdue Luna. Cain subsequently murdered Luna's mother, with Luna barely escaping with her life. Luna, believing Max has betrayed her by being Lyssa's ally, uses her sonic scream to blast him away, which the other Helpers and Kai hear in the village. Max and Lyssa struggle against the Initiates, but Betty, Niko, and Kai arrive to fight back, evening the odds. The Omnitrix times out, forcing Max to flee into a cave, followed closely by Zach. In the cave, Zach explains that he recruited Luna after finding her hiding in Effigy Mounds National Monument, promising her revenge against Lyssa and humanity in exchange for her loyalty. In actuality, the Initiates came to New Mexico to recover a fragment of corridum left behind in 2005 by Zs'Skayr's minion, which Sitre retrieved due to her species' nature. Max criticizes Zach for his hypocritical ideology, but Zach simply attacks him after saying that, as a human, he can't possible understand Luna's pain. Elsewhere, Luna and Lyssa face off in a one-on-one battle, with Lyssa, traumatized at remembering her past actions, being unable to properly fight. However, when she hears Max in pain in the distance, she overwhelms Luna and rushes off, arriving just in time to rescue Max from Zach. Zach and the Initiates flee, with Luna giving one last glare at Max and Lyssa. Max is heartbroken, but tells Gwen later that this has only made him more determined to stop Zach and prove to Luna that humans and rerumas are the same. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Max Glenn and the Helpers meet Luna Long. * The Initiates collect a sample of corrodium for the Shiyurei clan. * Luna resolves to take revenge against Max and Lyssa. Minor Events * Luna's backstory is revealed, including how Lyssa aided in her mother's death, and how she was recruited by the Initiates. Character Debuts * Luna Long Characters * Max Glenn * Luna Long (first appearance) * Lyssa * Betty Augen * Niko Yamamoto * Kai Green * Gwen Tennyson * Sally Long (first appearance; flashback) Villains * The Initiates ** Zach Shiyurei ** Luna Long ** Sitre ** Jack Shelley * Hunter Cain (flashback) * Lyssa (flasback) * Planetary Freedom Force (flasback) Category:Non-Canon Category:Episodes